


寓言故事（翻译团子）

by lionwinter



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Consent Issues, Crack, Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Genderswap, M/M, hypothetical mpreg, nonconsensual storytelling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwinter/pseuds/lionwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天宫诸神秘事。凡人莫要妄知。</p>
            </blockquote>





	寓言故事（翻译团子）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Moral Of The Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440514) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



“我们应该去拉斯维加斯。”Tony道。

复联里的几个人用那种怀疑的目光看了看他。Thor则和Steve Rogers交换一个眼神；两位都表现得格外茫然。“来嘛，同志们，”Stark冲他俩挥挥手：“你们都没去过呢！”

“这个拉斯维加斯，是什么东西？”Thor开口询问。

“是好东西，”Tony马上回答，“是成年人的迪斯尼乐园。”这话说得没头没尾，但他很快又继续道：“我们可以坐飞机去，到那儿正好吃晚饭，喝点小酒，然后去赌桌上——”

“我觉得我还是算了。”Steve Rogers说。但Thor眼睛登时亮了。

“啊！”他说：“你想去狂欢作乐！”

Tony立刻指着他道：“狂欢作乐。就是这个词。别那么害怕派对嘛，队长。稍微狂欢一点对你很有好处的。会帮你加快身体解冻！”

“我也颇疑惑你是否有更多娱乐活动，”Thor拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“你确实该一起去！战士不该成天无所事事地坐在这台所谓的电视机前面。诚然，或许是有一些趣味，可这一切并不真实：毕竟无肉可嚼，无酒可饮。”

“这说的就真是太对了，连天神都同意我。”Tony道，“你会爱上拉斯维加斯的，Thor。你就适合那个地方。上次我去那儿的时候，早上醒过来发现自己坐在游泳池里的一辆玛莎拉蒂里头，旁边还有六个超模和一头虎头鲨。那里和你相性不要太合。”

“我上次去拉斯维加斯，背了一盒子的烟花从三十层楼的窗户跳了出去。”Clint Barton露出缅怀的神情。

“我杀了三个人。”Natasha道。

房间里登时沉默下来。

Thor却又开了口：“听上去确实是个好地方。”他声音还挺愉悦。

“Jarvis，连飞机。”Tony说，“你在阿斯加德经常狂欢作乐嘛，Thor？”

“确实。”Thor道，“只是近几年有所减少，因父亲许我以更多责任。但是——”他只觉身体中仿佛闪过一种留恋的苦闷：“在我年轻的时日，Loki和我常常一同冒险，在宽广的宇宙里赌博财富。”

“有趣，”Tony说，“我没看出来Loki竟然是个聚会狂。”

Thor笑了。但笑意稍显哀伤。“你真该在过去那些快活的日子里认识我的弟弟。”他说，“那你就不会像现在这样以为：他曾经实在可算是最活泼的伙伴。”

他在队友的脸上看到疑惑，就又道：“我从来不说谎言。好吧：我是否该给你们讲一个我们的冒险故事？”

“哦，这个我要听，”Tony Stark道，“有没有人想要啤酒？”

于是等所有人的酒杯都被倾满，Thor开始了。

“通常而言，”他道，“我们的狂欢都会始于穆斯贝尔海姆的北方，那里是巨人和邪魔的居住地。那时六日六夜已经过去，我们欢乐尽享，而我的脸上更露出拂晓般的红晕，因为胜利；因为昨夜我从那些笨拙的物种，从那暴风巨人之王Thrym的手里，凭游戏夺得了重达千斤的纯金的项链。”

***

我还沉醉在美酒佳肴中的时候，Thrym来我们的旅馆找到了我。他想将他的宝贝赌回去，并为赌注下了足够的本钱。我同意了；因为那赌资看上去太过诱人，而一开始我这一边的桌子也确实被财富压得十分沉重。但很快，那浮躁善变的气运离开了我，使我眼睁睁看着Thrym一点一点地赢回金钱，直到我赢得的一切都归还回去，而我自己钱包里的也所剩无几。

在我的赌资慢慢变少之时，Loki曾在我耳边低语，对我诚心劝告，可我竟愚蠢到未曾留心，只知看着Thrym在长桌的另一头对我尽情嘲笑，一边饮下手边不停被添满的美酒。到最后，我果然什么都失去：我的口袋里空空荡荡，而我的脑袋则因为烈酒晕迷恍惚。Thrym大声地嘲讽了我，他说：“看看你，年轻的小王子，似乎最后还是鹿死我手，而你若没有更多的赌注；那可怜的Odin应该把你像狗一般看着。”

Loki看到了我眼中的怒火，一把捉住我的胳膊：但彼时我只有满腹的恼怒和愚笨，竟甩开了他，又将雷神之锤横置桌上，向Thrym提出来最后一次：并赌上一切。

Thrym答应了。他拿起赌具，开始摇晃；随后到我。但当我晃动那些骰子，恐惧忽然袭上我的心头，因我终于想起自己到底做了什么；而甚至当它们还未落地，还未显示出三和六的可悲数字，我就已知厄运降临在了我的身上。

当我看着那巨人的手掌沾染上我的雷神之锤，并将之带走，哀怨变成了我唯一拥有的情绪。我麻木地坐在那里，直到Loki抓住我，将我带回我们的寝室。在那儿，我的理智终于回到我的脑海：我双手抓住Loki的肩膀，请他帮助我挽回我的愚笨。

Loki一开始拒绝了我：因为若没有一整支强壮的军队，绝无法打破Thrym坚固的堡垒城墙，从宝库中夺回雷神之锤。而这军队必须要由我们的父亲答应签发——他如此申明辩解。可我也清楚了然，若Odin知道我竟如此随意地对待这他赐予我的绝世武器，他一定会比Thrym更无情、更直接、更永远地从我身边将雷神之锤夺走。而我绝不能忍受没有武器的空虚、和这种随之而来的耻辱。因此我只是苦苦恳求我兄弟的怜惜，并答应他，若他帮助了我，我以后绝不会将他的建议无视。

Loki哼了一声。“我知道这诺言不会持久，”他说，“但我会记得你的许诺。并且，如果你想要我的帮助，那你就必须遵从我所说的一切，直到我们夺回雷神之锤，并安全从Thrym的城堡里撤退。记住，是我所说的一切：因此你最好再仔细考虑一番，哥哥，因为你根本不喜欢任何我安排的事情。”

我急切地就答应了，当然确实我总是在最后不肯服从他的命令。但当我们方才定好协议，并打算去城堡一探究竟之时，Thrym就安排了一个信使前往我父亲的城堡，欲以雷神之锤收索赎金。Loki使用魔法将那信使半路拦下，看到了那令人愤慨已极的要求：Thrym竟索要了Freya女神，这天宫中最美丽的女子；否则他将不会把雷神之锤从宝库中释放。

我绝望了：我清楚的明白，若我真的答应将Freya送给一个巨人以换回我的武器，她会说些什么。更不用提我的母亲会说些什么。

“这样看来，哥哥，”Loki道，“我恐怕我们得更有创意一些了。”

***

“而那，很显然，”Thor道，“是我剃干净胡须，穿上处女的衣裙，并成为Thrym的新娘的缘由。”

Steve Rogers举起酒杯凑到唇边的动作顿了一顿；随即猛然呛到，咳嗽不止。“呃，你说啥？”

Tony则喷笑道：“你在开玩笑吧？”

Thor只好停住。“不是啊？”他面色疑惑。

“你——”Tony又顿住，“Thor，我没有恶意哦，但是你，呃，你看起来实在不怎么像个女人。”

“啊，但你忘了我是被送给一个巨人。”Thor微微一笑：“我向你保证，Stark，对Thrym来说我不过是一个秀丽的小人，而且当然Loki也为我施了一定的法术，好让我在我的婚礼上瞧着确实是一个处女。”

“……好吧。”Tony放弃了。Thor则又继续讲了下去。

***

Loki身着和我相似的打扮，站在我的身边，手举花束掩住他唇边的窃笑：尽管我们正伶仃面对着一群风暴巨人，他仍兴奋不已，因为我终于屈服在他的奇想之下。我从面纱之下瞪了他一眼。虽然他确实令我们进入了城堡，但他应该扮演一个更留心的女伴——我和Thrym肩并肩而坐时，这巨人王竟然敢伸手抚摸我的大腿，甚至轻轻揉捏；Loki都没有注意到。

但至少婚礼宴会颇为不错。自意识到自己在醉酒时犯下过错而一直淤积胸中的恐惧，也因Loki成功的戏法令其稍稍安慰。直到目前为止，一切都还在他掌中：我们已身处于这座城堡之中，穿越了所有的守卫和禁门，而雷神之锤想必也应该已经不远。我是用全身心来信任Loki的；至少我相信我的武器很快能再次被我握在手中。因此我放开胸怀，同久未进食的空空肚腹一起沉浸至美食佳肴之中。

我听见Loki为我的暴饮姿态做出解释，又暗自在桌下用手肘提醒我自我控制。但我仍未多加注意，直到盘碟一扫而光，而我的食欲终于得到满足。随即我听到Loki的建议，并因希望而屏住呼吸：Loki提议，我们应在雷神之锤本身的见证下完成婚礼。可惜虽然饱饮美酒，Thrym仍疑窦重重，不愿如此轻易就将雷神之锤面世。

“若我交出雷神之锤，”他说，“或许这位美丽的Freya就要出尔反尔：她如今甚至还未让我一睹娇容。不；我一定先娶了我的新娘，随后再交出Thor的这把威力无穷的武器。”

我在面纱后一阵咬牙切齿。若Thrym不快快将雷神之锤拿出来，我们一定很快就会暴露出这场欺骗的事实，而胜利更是遥不可期：即使是Loki和我联手，也不能战胜如此多的敌军，更遑论我的武器还不在我的手中。我恳求地望了一眼我的兄弟，就见到他眼底闪过一阵充满智慧的动人光芒。

“但毕竟，伟大的Thrym，”Loki飞快地说，“Freya女神也面临着相同的困境。若你也不遵守诺言，在享用了这位女神的欢愉以后，却将之弃之一边，又向天宫索要另一位女神？这种交易，或许，”他说，“必须当面缴清。”

他脸上露出那种邪恶的光辉。我陡然警觉起来：Loki到底在代表我说些什么？

然而我已警觉得太晚：Loki丝毫不顾我愤怒的、沉默的眼神，向一旁已经整理干净的桌子挥一挥手，道：“或者你现在就在你的派对上，让所有的人见证，享用这位女神下面曼妙的入口——”

***

“等等，”Tony Stark又打断了他。

“怎么了？”Thor道。

Tony张了张嘴，只是什么都说不出来；有那么一秒钟他似乎是打算说了，可是嘴里依旧蹦不出一颗单词。Thor就在那边耐心地等着。

“你是说Loki告诉Thrym，叫他把你按在桌上操你的后穴？”Clint Barton最后替众人开了口。语气居然还奇异得很平稳。

“啊，原来应该这样说吗？”Thor马上更正了自己。

***

“或者你现在就在你的派对上，让所有的人见证，操了这位女神的后穴，”Loki道，“但必须要遵守规矩：你不能看她的脸，不能看她赤裸的身躯，也不能破坏掉她的贞洁；然而虽然如此，你要想到，若这位美丽的Freya不是真心要同你结婚，她绝不会任你这般作为。然后你就应交予我那雷神之锤，完成你的诺言。再之后，你方能一睹你娇妻的容颜，并夺取她珍贵的处女膜。”

“这显然是非常公平的协议。你难道不同意吗，伟大的Thrym？我也不必问我的女神Freya，因我已经看见她愉快地颤抖，渴望将她最柔软的肉体屈服在你的身下。”

他其实是看见我眼中想要将他那奸诈的脖颈扭断的怒火，而他眼底浮现出的恶意的欢笑表示他完全懂得：但Thrym早已喝醉，并被欲望填塞得愈发愚蠢。因此这份提议竟让他十分满意。他放声大笑，起身吼道：“我完全同意，阿斯加德人！我的Freya女神，快快准备好迎接你的新的丈夫和主人。”

***

“好了，不，说真的，等等，”Tony Stark又插了嘴，“Thor，请告诉我这故事最后结局是好的。”

“当然了，”Thor有些惊讶。他把他的那把锤子在手里举了举：“你难道没看见你面前的这把锤子吗？”

“好极了。”Tony道，“只是问问，因为我感觉你的故事发展方向好像有点——有点不是很妙。”

“不，千万别这么想，”Thor笑了：Stark想得太多。他倒宁愿别被这样多次地打断。“Thrym并未看穿陷阱，他已经完全被Loki蒙骗，并在我震惊的目光下掏出了他的性器——”

***

Thrym即使在巨人中体格也可算是大的，整整有十二英尺的高度，而他即将用于进犯我身体的那把利剑，简直就仿佛上好的橡木做成的结实的木棒，粗硕不堪，长度也近乎于我的前臂。我愤怒地望向Loki，而他明亮的眼睛里仍是掩藏的嘲笑，随即一把抓住我，将我从座位上提起来。

他没有对我说话。幸好他没有对我说话。否则我必要掐住他的喉咙，随之而来的就只能是整个计划的毁灭。他只是沉默地将我俯身按在巨人跟前的桌面，随后小心褪去我的衣衫，使我的身躯仅仅露出Thrym将会用到的那个狭窄入口；而我也只能在他的手下暗自恼火，什么都无法办到，只有屈服。

Loki温和地开口道：“当你在我的女神身上使用你那可怕的武器的时候，伟大的Thrym，你一定要温柔：因她尚未经人事，对这样的欢愉十分陌生。”

我仿佛宴席上的另一道佳肴，就这么横陈在巨人饥饿的眼神之前。我发誓我之后一定要报复Loki，即使这果真令我夺回了雷神之锤：因为尽管我看不到别的办法，但Loki的脑子里绝不可能只有这种龌龊的花招。

“别害怕，阿斯加德人：我很懂得如何去取悦一个处女。”Thrym回答了Liki，弯下腰；他那粗糙的、长满红胡子的嘴触到我的洞口，而那根长长的舌头就插入了我的身体，滚烫、并且潮湿。我将脸埋在臂弯，压抑住无意识的呻吟，但Thrym就那样从里到外地舔了我，并将按照他的命令呈上的橄榄油涂满他的两根巨大的、粗壮的手指，然后也一起插了进来。

***

Thor拿起啤酒润了润喉咙，又偷偷看了一圈房间。屋中的情状令他极其满意，复联的所有队员都陷入沉默，只拿一双双眼睛呆滞地望着他，好像陷入了法师施展的魔力。哦，他想，他或许不像他弟弟那样擅长于讲述故事，但这次似乎也做得不差。

“Thrym并未自吹自擂，”他甚至起了一个俏皮的开头。

***

他用他那娴熟的技巧折磨着我，我的阴茎就在衣衫底下膨胀起来，硬到发痛，困在我的下腹和桌子中间挪移不得。我怒视着Loki，但他却安然坐在桌边，还将我的头枕在他的大腿，手上仿佛安抚一般抚弄着我的头发——我却能很清晰地感觉到他的阴茎，在我的脸颊下兴奋地勃起。

那巨人最后还是不急不缓地骑上了我的身体：他那根怪物一般的阴茎，一寸、一寸地插入我的后穴，直到终于深深地全部埋入进来。随后他赞许地掌掴我的臀部，仿佛他是一头发情的种马，而我就是一头满足了他所有需求的干净漂亮的小母马。我颤抖着，因为愤怒，也因为身体内部不受控制的需要。然后Thrym又笑了，他的笑声带着他身体的颤动贯穿我的下腹，但紧接着他就开始狠狠地骑起我来：每一次他都完完整整地将阴茎抽出去，稍稍停顿，又凶狠地全部插入。腰部耸动得平稳而有节奏。

就这样，他彻底地打散了我所有的抗拒，我躺在他身下，喘息着，感觉到他的阴茎平滑地出入我完全扩张开来的后穴。“现在，我可爱的公主，”他的声音里满满的都是愉悦，“你就要知道一个男人完全的能力了。”

我的身体再一次巨颤；羞耻和激动在我的身体里来回咆哮：尽管我十分想从Thrym的胸口里掏挖出他的那颗心脏，但欲望却已经统治了我，我如今满脑子所想的不过只有获得片刻身体的欢愉。

搂住我的Loki也变得呼吸急促。他的手指捉住我的头发来回揉动；而我也抓住了他的腰杆。“请听我一言，”Loki道，“请让我抬起女神的脸颊，并揭去她的面纱，好让她多呼吸一点空气；我已感觉到她脸颊的热度。我恐怕她会因狂喜而晕厥。”

“快些。”Thrym吼道。若我敢于发声，我一定也要如此重复。我浑身都是情欲，亟待被插入使用。Loki就用他自己的裙摆遮掩住我的脸颊，又偷偷地掏出他早已勃起的湿淋淋的肉棒，抵住我的嘴唇：我张开嘴，急切地将这根粗长的阴茎含入口中。

***

Steve Rogers咳嗽一声。几乎像是在喊痛。Thor看了看他，却发现Steve并未缺酒。但既然已经停下来，Thor就好心地帮Tony Stark和Bruce Banner的酒杯都添满了酒水，也帮自己另倾一杯：讲故事实在是一桩口渴的活计。

“我刚说到哪儿了？”他喃喃自语。

“吸Loki的老二。”Clint道。仍旧声音平稳。

“啊，是的，”Thor道。

***

“可以了，伟大的Thrym，”Loki道。他的声音有些不稳，却依旧释放了我身上的巨人。

我以前从不曾想过自己竟会被人操干，但如今这种偏见已经消除。而Thrym对自己的称赞也并非空话：他那根夸张的性器用最残忍的飞快速度猛地插进了我身体的最深处，随即浅浅地抽动摩擦，紧贴着我的臀部不停旋转。我在Loki 的阴茎边呻吟着，身躯因Thrym专横的侵犯不住扭动，而我的臀部早已成为他有力手掌的囚犯，为满足他的欢愉来回摇晃。

他操了我许久，他的朋友们在一边欢呼赞叹，鼓舞着他更加勇猛：少说有三次我以为他都要到达巅峰，但他总是堪堪顿住，将阴茎抽出，只余厚重头部在我体内，延迟他自己的愉悦后这才继续挺动。洛基就无此耐心：每一次Thrym顿住时他都射满了我的嘴，而我不得不几度吞咽，免得衬裙洇出了可疑痕迹，而之后他又在我舌下勃起，在我因Thrym持续动作而发出的哭喊下勃起。

到最后，高潮终于来临：Thrym抓住我的臀部，将我的两腿抬离地面，令我身体悬空，在他的手掌中更加无助。他强有力地将我往后按向他的阴茎，但同时又腰身往前一挺，令他的肉棒到达我身体中前所未有的深度。当我哭吼出来之时，他也总算射了，他的精液洪流一般冲入我的身体。我感觉到他的种子热辣地席卷我的全身，而我几乎要哭出来，因为这种绝对的欢乐，还有挫伤：我自己的阴茎绝望又饥渴地渴求着释放，痛楚地悬在半空；被他举离了桌面以后，分身也就失去了这一段时间摩擦的对象。

Loki的阴茎还插在我的口中。当我正替他舔舐干净时，他开了口，声音只有一点点的不稳。“哦，威猛的Thrym：若你方才占有的是我的女神的处女膜，她现在恐怕已经怀了你的孩子；我可以感觉到她的整个身体都在为了你的征服而颤抖。快快将雷神之锤拿来吧，还有：整饬你的身体，实现你的诺言，你就将再一次完全地拥有她。”

“世界树在上，”Thrym粗喘着道，“你真可说是一个忠心的顾问和侍女：等我彻底地享用完毕你的女神以后，我也会享受你的肉体；你拥有的灵魂火热得简直是为欲望而生。”

我感觉到Loki在我身下颤抖。是渴望还是欢乐，我也无从分晓；在那时，意识不清地躺在Loki的腿上的我，自己腿间还慢慢滑落下去Thrym滚烫的精液——事后想来，我根本彻头彻尾就是一个新娘，被送往我主人的手中，并被全部占有，早已做好奉献出处女膜的准备。Loki的这项计划简直并非虚构，而是我既定的命运：我会在我的婚床上度过一夜，屈服在我的丈夫的每一丝欲望之下。

当Loki温柔地将我扶着站起时，我仍然有些晕眩。几个仆人已被遣往拿来雷神之锤。Loki靠近过来修补我面纱的缺损之处，一边恶劣地低语笑道：“你知道，哥哥，我可以利用雷神之锤的力量令我们一起变化。我是说，如果你想呆久一点的话。”

在世界树延伸出的一些其他分枝上，当然Thrym可以尽情地、轮流地享用我们两个；而到最后他昏睡过去以后，Loki会变回他原本的身体，抓住我可爱的、处女的身形，享用我身上那两处被好好用过了的、湿润的入口。而我只能在他的身下颤抖着，伸手压制喉中的呻吟。甚至，我能够成为Thrym贤惠的妻子和王后，成为伟大的战士和聪慧的法师之母，而后者的存在会稍令Thrym感到疑惑。

但在这个世界，我心中只有怒火重新勃发。而终于，哦终于，雷神之锤回到了我的手中。我愤怒地大笑出声，陡然将它举起，招来天上无边闪电，随即飞快地杀死了我肉体的占有者，和所有围观的人群。

然后我撕开身上的绸缎长裙，将Loki扔到那沾染血污的桌面，雷神之锤被我扔到他的胸口，把他死死地钉在那里，不让他有丝毫逃脱的机会。饥饿和怒火令我兴奋难耐，我已打定主意不会对他稍显温柔，但却忘了Loki还有一条如簧的巧舌。他俏皮地说道：“我猜现在我们能看看你是否具有和你前夫一般的能耐了。”我当即低吼一声，伸手拿过了橄榄油，一边弯腰凑上去，为他舔舐扩张身体。

他的身子出乎人意料地紧致。但我终究还是插入他的身体，将我们两人连在一处。当我在他的身体里释放饥饿，我的怒火也随之消散，而Loki也没有挣扎很久，很快就在我身下展露出完全的热情，随着我的抽插呻吟着，就仿佛当初我在Thrym身下时一样。

“Loki，”我一边在他身上耸动，一边喘息道：“没人会知道今天的事情——今天的任何一点事情——”

他呻吟着。“我可没答应你那个，”他说，“即使是鸟儿也会传唱今日这等美事。”

“Loki！”

“好吧，我们选一些部分讲，”他在我的耸动下扭曲着身体，“我建议——啊——我们漏掉上床的那个部分。”

“还有我为什么会遗失雷神之锤。”我警告地看他。

“是的，是的，”Loki说，“我们会告诉所有人Thrym给你下了药，把你迷倒以后从你身边偷走的它。”

“没人会相信那个的！”我说，“他怎么可能抬得动——”

“Thor，”Loki道，“只要他们一听到裙子的事儿，他们就不会再质疑细节了！现在，我的哥哥，再深点——”

 

+++

Thor结束了他的故事，仰头豪迈得意地将杯中啤酒一饮而尽。他对他的分支幻想尤其骄傲，他能想出来那些并不容易。

但他的朋友们全都是一片沉默。他有些焦虑地看了看他们。Steve Rogers转头呆滞地盯着窗户，杯中的牛奶分毫未动。Barton一瞬不瞬地盯着Thor，而Banner则满脸皱成一团。Stark呢，他坐在沙发上的身体几乎往上折成了九十度，正沉思着研究着上边的天花板。只有Natasha一个人似乎挺高兴。但这估计也是由于她本身古怪的性格。

“那你们看，”隔了一分钟，Thor还是不大确定地开了口，“我们曾经确实有过欢愉的时光，应该和拉斯维加斯一般。我知道Loki现在已经变了，只是——”

“不，”Clint道，“不，我能信的。”他人真的很好：比起Thor其他的朋友，其实他更应该抱怨数落Loki。

然后又是一阵沉默。

“Thor，是不是，呃，是不是你告诉了我们这个，我们就得死啊？”Tony道。

“不，我的朋友，当然不了，”Thor才意识到他似乎平常显得太过秘密。“这只是个陈旧的故事罢了，那时我年龄尚幼，满腹的自傲和愚蠢，任何人都能够嘲讽于我，或者认为我那时并不算个男人，也不是个伟大的战士。自然那时，我也确实不是。”

“只是现在我偶尔也会后悔我当初的血腥杀戮。我杀死了Thrym和他的臣属，仅仅由于我自己犯下的蠢笨错误。他想要让一个不甘愿的女人上他的床，这件事肯定是十分粗鲁野蛮，而又仅因美貌就渴望拥有，也是格外愚蠢。但他并不残忍，也尽可能地为我带来了愉悦。我输了给他我的珍宝，但他实在不值得为此而死。”

他抱歉地拍了拍手中的锤子；虽然当年乳臭未干，但雷神之锤也需要被更尊重地对待。

“而且我也没有受到该有的侮辱，”他又说，“Loki很会改编故事，之后天宫里的传言就和当初的事实截然不同。”他的手指滑过锤柄，却忽然陷入沉默：他陡然想到，Loki，其实也需要被更尊重的对待。

他的朋友们也都很沉默。直到Tony说道：“Thor，我不想跟你说这个，但拉斯维加斯真的和你说的不大一样。”

“没有一处能和当初一样。”Thor低声叹道，“现在我的弟弟已对我如此冰冷。”

Loki又怎么会不对他如此冰冷呢？故事虽然陈旧，但却是一般的相似。Thor突然想起，他究竟已经有多少次罔顾Loki的警告，在事情发生以后只能去向Loki寻求本不必要的帮助？又有多少次，他先是恼火地臣服在Loki的智慧之下，在一切结束以后，又总是为他自己可笑的自尊去打击Loki的尊严和骄傲？甚至是在那一天，在尤顿海姆的战场上——

“请你们原谅我，”他突然说，“我想我这次还是不去拉斯维加斯了。”他从沙发上站起身：他的心口因突然的悲伤而缩紧，他知道接下来的一段时间他还是一个人度过为妙。

他向Stark为他准备的寝室走去，一边放眼看向窗外这个并非属于他的、却又向他展开怀抱的世界。Loki大概去了新的战场：他现在也应当有了新的伙伴。只是直到Thor目前见到过的，都不过是些邪恶之人，缺少诚勇。可尽管如此，Loki也竟然宁愿是这种人的陪伴，玩着他们那种小气琐碎的把戏，而不愿回到Thor的身边。不愿回到他们这一份灿烂深情的友谊的身边。Thor只是不明白。甚至要因此又生出怒火。

他躺在床上，紧握着手中的雷神之锤，慢慢地打量过它。如果他的武器能够说话，它是否也会责怪他当初对它造下的恶举？如果它也有一颗会受伤的心，它是否也会因此离开他的身边？

他只觉眼睛刺痛。“其实我反倒宁愿丢失掉你，哪怕一千一万次也没有关系，”他对锤子低喃，“因为我的弟弟总会告诉我将你夺回的方法。可是现在，又有谁告诉我，我要该如何把他带回家呢？”

在世界树的其他分枝上面，或许这一个夜晚，Loki正坐在他的身边，在Thor讲述他们年轻时的冒险时开怀大笑；或者他的弟弟正躺在他的身侧，用一些小小的戏法逗弄自己开心。Thor阖上眼，拼了命地想要身处在那些分枝，拼命到他几乎就要说服自己：他转过身，就能看到Loki躺在那儿。

但他不可能永远都这样闭着眼睛。等他睁开双眼，环顾四周，就会发现他依旧只是独自一人。他身边只有那些友善的陌生人，因为他教会自己的弟弟去憎恨自己。

***

Thor现在居然在哭。他当然在哭；这热爱伤春悲秋的家伙。Loki翻了个白眼。他正藏身在虚空之中，就蜷伏在床头板一侧，手里把玩着一小团魔法线球。他之前就听到Thor在重复着说着他的名字；虽然不过是给朋友讲一个过往的故事，但Loki还是忍不住费力使出一个监听的咒语，好让他知道每一个Thor提到他的时刻。最后Loki更是实在忍不住，变换成一只细小苍蝇飞进了房间，藏在Thor的肩甲之下，听完了剩余的故事。

他早已忘了Thrym的事情。但那确实是非常有趣的一桩冒险，从一开始——他诱惑着Thor加入那场赌博游戏，并亲眼看着Thor愈陷愈深——就格外令人心情舒畅。Loki那时其实真心想过要劝服Odin去把雷神之锤从Thor身边收走；毕竟善泳者溺。但自然了，Thor又在他面前乞求着、哭诉着，而Loki就是没有办法拒绝他兄长的恳求。

Loki在床上伸展四肢。脑海里愉快地回放着当初的记忆：看着Thor吃进去那硕大无比的阳具，享受着每一寸的侵犯，还在他自己的阴茎旁边辗转呻吟仿佛荡妇。而且Thor自己竟然还记得这每一个淫荡的细节。这多么令人愉快和惊讶。

而之后的事情甚至更加有趣：Thor每一次最最激情难耐的时候，正是他甫下战场，全身浸满敌人鲜血的时候；而Loki又是那样喜欢粗鲁的、凶猛的做爱。事实上，他现在也想来上一场这样的性爱；他漫无目的地想着，如果他现出身形，和Thor在今夜秘密停战，他是否就能够获得他所想要的东西？或许他还可以告诉Thor这是可以令他回家的唯一的办法。

或者甚至确实可以这样，Loki想。Thor想要他回家，这种想法往往令Loki无法拒绝。毕竟在这整个宇宙里，Loki都找不到一个能和Thor相提并论的，既能令他享受到床上的欢愉，又能让他好好地刺激、折磨、玩弄和毁灭。他们成为敌人似乎也已经有五年时间——分开得实在是很久了；或许真的是时候和缓一下？

他散去遮掩，弯下腰，推了推Thor的肩膀。“命运三女神在上，你别再小猫似的哭泣了。”Loki开了口，但接下来的一段话都变得模糊不清——因为Thor忽然抓住了他，把他拉下床铺，将他按在自己的胸口。

“Loki！”Thor的喘息近乎于啜泣，并低头吻了弟弟。不过这个吻对Loki来说太过潮湿，也不够火热：他感觉到他心中生出了一些不耐烦。这都是Odin的错。是Odin将Thor扔下了无助的深渊。或许Loki应该先好好地操一操他的哥哥，让Thor进入这种做爱的情绪。他一想到这里就兴奋难抑。这实在是个棒透了的主意。

“我没想到你竟然还记得Thyrm，哥哥，还很满怀愉悦。”Loki在Thor的身下发出闷闷的响声。Thor脸红了。

“你做尽一切将我献呈给他。”Thor道。话出口他就后悔，因为这句话本该表现得像是赞扬。他猛然低头道：“不；原谅我，弟弟。我本应该一开始就好好听从你的建议，这样就根本不必要屈服于那巨人。我恐怕我还是不公正——”

哦，真的棒透了，居然开始道起歉来。“但那样就太可惜了，”Loki打断他，“你知道那有多令人愉快吗？看着你的后穴被那根残暴的、巨大的阴茎狠狠操干，一直操到完全张开，合也合不拢。告诉我，哥哥，如果你没有为那巨人张开双腿，你难道不后悔吗？”

Thor张大了嘴巴。他的整个人都红透了。而Loki大笑起来，“如果我们今天又陷入那种局面，你会让我帮你变成女性，是不是。”他说。

“不，我——我不——”Thor结结巴巴地，声音变得没有任何的说服力。然后他忽然眼睛睁大，看着Loki将他们两个人翻了个身，在他身上慢慢膨胀开来，喉咙里发出低沉的吼声——并没有真的有十二英尺，因为这样床铺就会显得太小了。可是仍旧是能将Thor完全笼罩住的庞大体型。

“握住你的雷神之锤，”Loki温柔地说。哦，如果Thor真的做了，如果Thor真的让他——

慢慢地，Thor伸出了手，将他的手握住了锤柄。Loki的身体都要因为激动而颤抖起来；他从空中召来变身的法力，将那些符文文字在Thor的胸膛上缓缓书写。Thor在他的手指触碰下发出了一声高亢的、仿佛窒息一般的吼声，而紧接着他就变幻了，变成了一个胸脯饱满高耸，有着两条长腿的美人。她的脸仍旧是Thor的脸蛋，只是没有了胡子，就显得有些窄瘦。

“哦，我做了什么，”Thor刚说了一句就喘息起来，因为Loki很轻易就把她推倒陷入枕头里面，而他的头探进了她的双腿之间。Thor近乎立刻就震惊地哭喊出来，在Loki灵巧舌头的攻击下剧烈地扭动身体，下体流出许多液体，浸湿了Loki的唇瓣。Loki饥渴地舔舐着她，随后抬起头，一边在Thor小腹上方留下久久的、湿润的舔吻，一边伸出手指，插入了Thor的身躯。

“你准备好了吗，我可爱的姐姐？”他话出口，就见Thor羞辱地扭曲身体，但这种蠕动恐怕并不仅仅为此。他一手掏出了他的性器：这个部分，床铺的宽度就限制不了了，而他脑中生出了有关Thrym那里的清晰的、鲜活的、生动的记忆，这记忆指导着他，让他看着Thor在他身下颤抖呻吟，因为他的手指战栗不止。

“我现在可以要了你吗？”Loki问道，“我可以将你穿在这威力无穷的长矛上吗，我亲爱的姐姐？”

“可以，”Thor呻吟道，“可以，弟弟，要了我，要了——啊！”她低喘一声。她已经完全湿透了，Loki觉得他也没有必要再维持这种无聊的温柔：他骑到她身上，下身的阴茎平稳地刺入。“Loki，”她低叹着，两条长腿缠上了他的腰肢。

“你确实是一个上好的处女，”Loki腰部更快速地摆动，狠狠地操着她。“哦，Thor，你知道我有多爱看他那样操你，看他让你怀上孩子，看他令你失去你所有的男子气概。我会告诉他的，我想，”他看着Thor的眼睛睁大，迎向他的视线，那双眼睛是如此惊讶，又如此耀眼得蓝。“等你生下他的第一个孩子，我会告诉他他这位可爱的妻子究竟是谁，告诉他他不仅夺走了Thor的武器，也夺走了Thor的处女身子和他的男性气概。我还会让他把这件事告诉给全世界。”

“Loki，”Thor气喘吁吁，“Loki，他也会令你怀上孩子的。”

“哦，是的，”Loki身体轻颤：这真是更棒了。“我们会成为姐妹，一起轮流享受那根怪物似的阴茎。然后等他睡熟了，我会每夜都让他戴上绿帽，把他的精液从你的阴道里舔出来，自己骑上你的身子，把我的种子播进你这片肥沃的土地。”

“是的，”Thor哭叫着，扭曲着腰部迎合Loki的插入，“Loki。Loki，你会的——你会对我做这样的事。你会——”

“我会吗？”Loki道。他现在也气喘如牛了，而且哦，单单是这种想法——把Thor变成他的女人——“哦是的，我会的，虽然不是今晚，”他说，“但是Thor，我向你许诺，我会的：我会让你怀上我们的孩子，我会让你成为我的妻子——”

Thor的下身紧紧地咬住了他；她达到了高潮。又在Loki阴茎快速的抽动下发出了无助的、却又那样好听美味的哭喊呻吟：Loki开始粗暴地、剧烈地操起她来。他又用手指和那些下流的许诺让她重新兴奋，热切地告诉她他会成为阿斯加德的王，他会把她和那些他喜欢的贵族、和那些外域的国王一起分享——“我甚至会和巨人做交易，”他说，“把他们的使者带到我们的床上，让你来尽情享受……”她呻吟着，很快又一次颤抖着到达了顶峰。

等Loki终于把他变回来，Thor果然已经完全进入了粗暴做爱的情绪：他眼睛大张着，瞳孔里满是热烈的欲望；他把Loki仰面推倒，随即飞快地骑上他的弟弟。

“哦，就是这样，”Loki呻吟着，抬起臀部迎合Thor的穿刺，刺激着Thor愈发用力。“就是这样，姐姐：在你还有那根玩意的时候好好操我，在你还能假装成一个男人的时候——哦，”是的，现在这样正正好：Thor粗鲁地干他，动作近乎狂野；哦，Thor。

Loki感觉到心中生出一股不该有的温柔情绪。这是愚蠢的、荒唐的、但他完全不能抑制；何况又真实得近乎甜美：Thor确实爱着他。Thor毕竟还是爱着他。而Loki再也不能忍住，只能——

最后他们躺倒在对方的臂弯之中，全都汗流浃背。Thor清了清喉咙，不大确定地开口：“弟弟，你刚才只是——你不是真的那个意思吧。”

“什么？”Loki道，“那是你的主意。战士和法师的母亲——”

“我只是在讲故事！”Thor抗议道。

“讲得还出人意料得好。”Loki看到Thor脸上生出一点惊愕，不由十分想笑。“你也给了你的同意的，”他看着Thor愈发警觉，“你现在想收回你的话吗？”

“我——我——”Thor无助地说不下去了。哦，他在害怕，Loki心中陡然冒出无边的愉悦：他在害怕Loki会生气，会离开，害怕到甚至真的开始考虑——

Loki把Thor又推到下去，爬上Thor的身体；他自己的阴茎又已经勃起起来：这太妙了。他现在得再把Thor好好操一操。“我不会收回我的诺言的，哥哥，”他笑着，抬起Thor的两腿，把性器插入了Thor的后穴：没有了法术，他自己真实的分身要稍显瘦长，只需要两人的体液就能让他平稳地进入，一边享受着Thor喉咙里的喘息。“我会这样做的，只要你同意。每晚我都会爬上你的床铺，哥哥，你会忍不住开始想，这一晚我会不会完全地占有你，这一晚你会不会终于要放弃当一个男人，而成为我的妻子——”

Thor颤抖着，阴茎完全地勃起坚硬。Loki笑起来，开始用力地干他。哦，他可以好好把这个玩上一段时间了。至少能维持一个世纪那么久的乐趣——Thor焦虑地等待了一阵，随即忘记这个诺言，但之后Loki又会快活地提醒他；这样几回下来，Thor会觉得Loki其实只是在开玩笑，然后等他彻底忘了，然后，哦然后——

Loki更重地插入Thor的身体，想到了那个Thor会为他怀上的孩子：他在脑海深处慢慢地将她——恩，有趣：女生？Loki有些惊讶，但并没有抗拒——塑造成形。

但也当然，Thor不会永远都是女人的模样；即使他找不到什么变回来的方法，Loki也不觉得自己能长时间地忍住不去享受Thor的那根老二。但Thor也不必知道这个。Loki几乎可以想象到那种场面，他挽着Thor，站在阿斯加德的王宫之前，向众人展示他的这位妻子。而且话又说回来，Thor穿起裙子也真的很好看。

***

“好了，孩子们，”Tony举杯在空中晃了晃，声音含糊不清：“这个故事的寓意到底是——”

“天上发生的事情，还是不要跟地上的人说比较好？”Bruce道。

“不要问Thor任何事情。”Steve嘟囔道。他仍旧弯着腰，脸埋在掌心，害羞到不敢见人。

“不要拿你的锤子打赌。”Clint给自己倒了杯酒。

“不要和Loki一起玩轰趴。”最后还是Natasha做了结论。其他的几位互相看了看，一起重重地点了头。


End file.
